


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（八）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Kudos: 5





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（八）

Chapter8-Part1

莱姆斯记得贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇第一次被逮到傲罗司时，他还是刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业的实习生——那个疯狂的女人有着张扬的卷发，凶狠地用残忍粗俗的言语侮辱坐在傲罗指挥部部长办公室破旧的旋转椅子上面无表情的穆迪——现在他靠着法律执行司司长办公室积灰的空桌，看见走廊里静默的威森加摩们，失望地审阅着来自马尔福夫人和莱斯特兰奇本人的“莱斯特兰奇夫人被施加夺魂咒，不知情地对两名麻瓜使用酷刑咒”的证词。

也许根本都不能算是证词，只是个声明——是在有着雄厚财力和权势的纯血家族耀武扬威地带走他们未来继承人的母亲——那个以折磨麻瓜为乐的蠢女人离开时，她从高傲抬起的鼻子下对全部的傲罗指挥部和法律执行司恶狠狠地嗤出一声“肮脏的泥巴种和他们的走狗”时，给予傲罗司乃至整个魔法部最后一层体面。

你也不怎么干净，古老的布莱克家族赠与了你纯血统，财富和美貌，但显然没给你发育成熟的智商——莱姆斯带着焦味的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛像干白葡萄酒那样黄，试图用刻薄的嘲讽缓解排着拥挤的长队，被汗水和体味逼出的烦躁——因为野兽般残忍的娱乐方式被抓现行，还要夫家和娘家走资本走关系收拾烂摊子，把你捞出来——然后一分一秒掐着病危的布莱克老夫人的剩余时间，期盼她离世，如田里的蝗虫一样一拥而上分走尽可能多的家产。

梅林知道为什么倒霉的事情总是连续发生——莱姆斯在一天之内经历了电话亭因迟到关闭，只能穿过恶心的马桶；神奇动物司的秘鲁短鼻龙失控到处乱飞，而控制它们的只有实习生和骂骂咧咧的傲罗；坚持严密审查，连续两周焦头烂额的莱斯特兰奇伤害麻瓜案以可笑的夺魂咒败诉；飞路网点一条线崩坏，交通水泄不通。

莱姆斯有理由相信只要他还在魔法部这就不会结束——他跌跌撞撞地逃回家里的时候，高大的骨架几乎要被挤散，皱巴巴的斗篷带着细菌和异味。

唯一的幸运和轻松永远在家里——小天狼星带着优雅的微笑和步伐靠近，莱姆斯下意识带着身上的汗味，烟味和酒精味向后退，脏兮兮的手揉搓耳根——他现在太狼狈了，不适合触碰小天狼星。

“你看起来好糟糕，”小天狼星举起魔杖为他念出清理一新，慷慨地用一个迷人的微笑融化了白天积攒的不愉快。莱姆斯享受着自己思念已久的，蜜糖般轻快的笑声，纤细的手指替自己把带着干焦味的碎发别到耳后，“你的头发？”

“神奇动物司新来的一批秘鲁短鼻龙失控了，”莱姆斯全身衣服在咒语的作用下飘起来，斗篷松松垮垮地被吹高又落下来，“其中有一只幼崽试图烧光我的头发——很显然没有成功。”

“该死的龙。”小天狼星软绵绵地咕哝，骂了一声毫无威慑性的脏话，用鼻尖亲密地蹭蹭莱姆斯的脸颊——莱姆斯像往常一样蹭回去。

“别这样说，它长得挺可爱的。”

黑发巫师微笑着，随意打了个响指——莱姆斯看到一个用细腻的巧克力碎屑和大颗鲜红水润的樱桃点缀精致的，铺着厚厚的蓬松奶油和融化的巧克力酱的大块黑森林蛋糕。带着浓郁的香甜气息，它稳稳地从厨房飘出来，落到空旷的餐桌上，显然它原本应该放在尤瑞莉亚店里甜品区最显眼漂亮的玻璃橱窗。

即使小天狼星刻意阻挡，莱姆斯还是看到厨房餐台上散落的白面粉和瓷碗里掺着黄油的干瘪面团——莱姆斯不想说将死之人的坏话，但花费大量的时间金钱教会儿子繁琐的餐桌礼仪，却不教他最基础的烹饪和一切生活自理技巧的确不是值得提倡的教育方式。

“或许你想吃个蛋糕吗？”

小天狼星优雅地拉开椅子坐下，邀请道——有那么一瞬间莱姆斯怀疑刺激着自己敏感嗅觉神经的甜香气息是来自于他美妙的声音。

“我以为这种事情只能出现在梦里，”

莱姆斯诚实地表达惊喜，欣赏着焦糖色的夕阳透过玻璃窗的缝隙渗透，照亮小天狼星修长苍白的手，他此时握住餐刀细密的金属花纹。

“不，比梦里还少了点什么。”

他条件反射地举起魔杖，熟悉的咒语通过魔杖尖向天花板渗出白光——灰白的墙面上，藏青色从中心向四周扩散，深深浅浅的颜色凸出立体的云层，不断流出的银灰色光线倾泻下来，形成复杂而错落有致的星系，构成遥远神圣的银河。

“你怎么什么咒语都知道？像霍格沃茨！”小天狼星从不吝啬对莱姆斯的赞扬，他深灰色的瞳孔里，艳羡的光在兴奋地跳动——这使莱姆斯非常欣喜。

“我经常对家里的天花板施这个咒语，没有那些蜡烛比霍格沃茨的还要好看。”莱姆斯意识到无法抑制骄傲的笑容时，他感觉自己像一个为拉文克劳学院赢得十分的一年级学生。

“我想霍格沃茨，尽管我已经毕业七年了。”小天狼星含着蛋糕含糊不清地说，宝石般的眼球表面反射出那颗拥有他自己名字的亮白蓝色星星。

记忆又回溯到掠夺者的金红色节点里——渗进活点地图羊皮纸上的墨水，隐形衣的灰尘和阿尼马格斯鹿犬鼠的毛发混杂在一起，彼得巫师袍里藏的零食，詹姆蹩脚的情书，麦格教授严厉的面孔和斥责，夜游时穿着滑稽的画像和幽灵的抱怨，级长们蒙在袍子里昏暗的荧光闪烁，匆忙的步伐和三颗热血激荡怦怦直跳的少年心。

“我也毕业七年了，”莱姆斯用指节敲敲桌面，完整了小天狼星的回忆节点，“提示：我是拉文克劳，我是级长。”

“噢，操——我早该想起来的，”在莱姆斯毫无障碍地进入他的记忆节点时，小天狼星错愕地扶着额头，他舔掉嘴角沾上的淡咖啡色奶油，控诉里带着一点笑声，“妈的莱姆斯·卢平你就是那个夜游噩梦。”

“我不知道你们私底下这么称呼我。”

“不，我们私底下叫你活的血人巴罗——你走路没有声音还不带照明咒。”小天狼星显然爱着那段回忆——他大笑起来，舔干净的嘴唇闪亮亮的，拿着餐刀的手夸张地挥舞把空气中的浓郁巧克力香气划成碎片，“我记得有一次你倒挂在天花板上凶巴巴地警告我再不回去就喊费尔奇过来。”

“邓布利多不允许我夜巡时打扰画像休息。”莱姆斯夺过餐刀，把小天狼星切出的陡峭边缘修整齐——也许由此可以推测出前者没有认真上魔药实验课，毕竟切蛋糕要比给生死水的水仙切根容易太多了。他给自己喂了一大口不平整但是顺滑的黑森林蛋糕，薄薄的巧克力碎屑在舌尖融化，酸甜果肉在他的犬牙间被刺破，软软地滴出清甜的汁液，“我只是用倒挂金钟把我自己挂在飞天扫帚上面。”

“只是？彼得和詹姆当时差点被你吓进医疗翼！而且你真的把费尔奇喊来了。”

“你怎么可以把所有事情都说是我干的——他明明是被你的尖叫喊过来的。”莱姆斯挑起眉毛，毫不客气地指出。

“你在费尔奇过来的路上按住了我！”

小天狼星幼稚地为将近10年前遗留的“陈年旧怨”争辩，莱姆斯想伸手去戳他鼓起的腮帮子，被后者用手打飞——他用10年前，在城堡黑暗的走廊里激怒15岁的莱姆斯时一摸一样的傲慢不屑目光看着24岁的莱姆斯，继续鼓着腮帮嚼动嘴里的蛋糕——他绝对没有跟着布莱克夫妇认真学习用餐礼仪，绝对没有，但这也是他性感的一部分。

“嗯……我当时是个负责任的级长。”

莱姆斯装作对记忆模糊的样子，撒谎了。即使他清楚地了解小天狼星那段不愉快的记忆——他用膝盖和小腿挂在偷出来的飞天扫帚上，抓住小天狼星引以为傲的美丽黑发，按住他的肩膀，在英俊的黑发少年巫师大吼着“你会为此付出代价”的时候恶狠狠地，欠揍地笑着回了他一句“我会的，但是不是现在”——后来他因为在扫帚上面吊着太久，吐得整个拉文克劳宿舍怨声载道睡不着觉。

“后来我也被费尔奇吊起来了，而且我是真的吊天花板。”小天狼星沙哑的声音里带着浓郁的巧克力香气，他的嘴角上有奶油——莱姆斯报复性地决定不提醒他，谁让他刚才把我的手打飞。

“不好意思。”莱姆斯咬着脸颊内侧的肉憋着笑，毫无诚意地说。最终还是决定用手指抹去小天狼星嘴角的奶油——好在这一次他没有把手指给打飞，“如果我用魔杖尖指着你，那一定是我没看清你的脸。”

“你知道要怎么补偿我吗？”小天狼星轻轻地说，他的嗓音具有实质诱惑力。熟悉的狡猾微笑回到他英俊的脸上，莱姆斯抬起准备欣赏的眼睛却毫无准备地对上魔杖尖，“倒挂金钟——”

“操他妈的小天狼星！”

莱姆斯大声咒骂着，在短暂的失重感中向小天狼星大笑声传来的方向竖起中指。然后他重重地摔在了客厅年久积灰的高架子上，摔得浑身钝痛，沙褐色的头发一根一根向下立起来。

沉重的血液向大脑流转的感觉很不好——不得不弯曲膝盖，用小腿固定住让自己全身的重力倒挂在柜子上。他挪动背部，蹭上好几层厚厚的脏污，咒骂自己为什么搞卫生的时候要偷懒。

小天狼星慢悠悠地在莱姆斯倒转的视像里走过来，把魔杖尖戳到莱姆斯的领口和自己的领口，含糊不清地念出一句咒语——莱姆斯倒挂着的不适感和疼痛消失了，眼底和天花板夜空闪烁频率一致的星星也消失了——不是因为咒语，是因为小天狼星低下头，毫不费力地用一个磕磕绊绊的亲吻夺走了所有感官触觉。

莱姆斯乱糟糟的头发被托住，从指缝间穿出来的往地面低垂。小天狼星光滑的脖颈和肌肉的凹凸线条穿过窄小衬衫的缝隙，倒映进琥珀色的眼睛里。他感觉自己倒挂着的脑子有点迷迷糊糊的，甚至感觉口水试图随着重力滑出张开的嘴，眼前闪着五颜六色光芒的星星又回来了，只能尝到小天狼星舌尖和滑嫩的唇瓣上香浓的黑巧克力味。

他向下伸手，抓住小天狼星的头发——没有像15岁时那样狠狠地拉扯——只是盯着紧贴饱满胸肌的白衬衫，和领口一条系得很糟糕的，配色很难看的领带。

“你长高了。”小天狼星的手指滑过莱姆斯颤抖的红肿嘴唇，断断续续地又亲吻了他一会，扯扯垂下来的拉文克劳蓝色领带，手指指着莱姆斯身上霍格沃茨校服——衬衫袖口处露出一大截白皙手臂，“你的校服太短了。”

小天狼星穿着的格兰芬多校服显然太紧窄，胸口和手臂饱满的肌肉紧紧贴着陈旧的薄布料，几寸美味的苍白皮肤几乎是撑溢出来的——相比之下拉文克劳校服只是太短了，莱姆斯感觉自己的脚踝和手臂都凉飕飕的。

因为本就消瘦修长的莱姆斯毕业之后只是不停的长高，长到在人群中一眼就能看见的程度，没有长出像小天狼星那样明显鼓起的肌肉——但这没什么了不起的，卢平副司长翻着白眼为自己诡辩，如果我在实习毕业时选择了傲罗指挥部而不是法律执行司了话，我也能做到。

但现在向戈德里克·格兰芬多道歉也许是个好主意——莱姆斯在眩晕中盯着那条配色令他一言难尽的领带，亲吻着他所见过最格兰芬多的人英气的眉毛，原谅了永远保留着16岁那年的狡猾的少年心和恶作剧精神的非法阿尼马格斯大脚板的所作作为。

Chapter8-Part2

莱姆斯自己摔下来的那一下比他被小天狼星的倒挂金钟摔上柜子的那下还要疼——他感觉自己的肘关节几乎要磕断在客厅地板上，额头被撞红，膝盖上很有可能有青青紫紫的瘀伤——因为他不能站起来，实际上也没必要站起来。

他手脚并用地向小天狼星挪动了两步，手指灵巧地解开绷住小天狼星结实圆润臀部的长裤，亲吻着两腿之间的热度。他含住小天狼星打湿的分身吞吐，过长的手臂给予他能在半跪着的情况下，顺着纤细光滑的背脊摸到宽阔的肩膀，完整地感受小天狼星完美的肌肉轮廓——他知道自己肯定有摸到黑色的纹身图案，小天狼星不会放过后背和后腰这么大面积的空白。

小天狼星的呼吸节奏变快，嘴里模糊地喃喃着“上帝”，拽着莱姆斯头发的手指逐渐收紧——显然比起拉文克劳宿舍全员失眠，这才是他想要的代价——莱姆斯的嘴温暖潮湿，粗糙的舌尖在他的分身上打转，熟练地滑过逐个敏感点。消瘦苍白的手握住根部，跟着嘴的速度和方向收紧移动。

“夜游噩梦”，“活的血人巴罗”，他妈的拉文克劳级长莱姆斯·卢平正在给我口交——对于小天狼星来说，这个想法一点也不比“我一个非法阿尼马格斯在和法律执行司副司长约炮”来得冲击力小——当两者重合出现时，他毫无预兆地射在了莱姆斯温热的喉咙深处。莱姆斯颤抖地呻吟着，吞了一半下去，另外一半顺着柱体往下滑，打湿了卷曲的耻毛。

莱姆斯的手指一直在他臀间移动，借着他高潮的力和过多的润滑咒插进去，拨开层叠的褶皱寻找着能让小天狼星浑身发软放松的腺体。沙褐色的脑袋一直埋在他两腿之间，亲吻分身的前端，啃咬大腿内侧敏感的皮肤。在一根冰冷的较细异物——他的魔杖，很明显——探入火热的身体时，他向腹股沟哈着热气作为安抚。

“你说不会用魔杖尖对着我。”小天狼星结结巴巴地说，额头开始冒汗，忍受着冰凉的柱体在自己身体里搅动的微小幅度，快感如电流顺着尾椎骨爬上背脊，最后到达大脑皮层——大脚板怀疑他故意给自己施了什么罕见的让自己离不开他的咒语——没有证据，莱姆斯总是什么咒语都知道，这就是证据。

“噢-噢-操，呃……”

莱姆斯没有说话，只是把魔杖倒过来，用更圆润也更粗的尾端继续操弄小天狼星。整根深褐色的魔杖被溢出的润滑液浸泡得几乎要握不住，被灯光照成蜂蜜色。小天狼星的喘息声带着热量，揪着莱姆斯旧衬衫的肩线和绣着拉文克劳院徽的领带，以防自己被火热的快感征服后浑身酸软地滑下去。

褐发巫师克制的低喘打在小天狼星硬得发疼的分身上，魔杖柄在腺体裹挟着油水，咕叽咕叽地旋转着，速度随着小天狼星沙哑粗糙的呻吟声逐渐变快，直到魔杖咣当一声掉在地上。

莱姆斯托住小天狼星绷紧的双腿站起来，用腰力和硬着的分身把小天狼星抵到墙上。分身顺着溢出的润滑液轻易地蹭过敏感带，捅进小天狼星身体时，两个人都发出一声极为满足的长呻吟。

小天狼星衬衫被撩起，光裸的后背紧贴着冰凉的墙面，把全身的重力都叠在莱姆斯的身上，最大的支点就是莱姆斯插在自己屁股里，还在冲撞着的那根该死的屌。莱姆斯性器上分布的粗血管向外突突着柔软的内壁，流畅的操弄动作刮擦着充血的腺体。

他的手稳稳地托着小天狼星的腰臀，手指滑过胸肌上透出白衬衫的黑色纹身——格兰芬多院徽，揉捏在丰满的臀上留下红痕。莱姆斯埋在小天狼星饱满的胸肌前，用舌尖缓慢逗弄着直立起来的乳头。

小天狼星张大嘴，疯狂地汲取着氧气，攀附在莱姆斯身上的肌肉开始因快感不断地收缩，同时也感受着莱姆斯颤抖发热的皮肤。莱姆斯的脸一直埋在他的颈窝喘息，性器却毫不留情地拉开，用逐渐加大的力度操弄着腔道。直到小天狼星的呻吟和粗喘跟不上他们臀部移动的速度，也没有停下或是慢下来的趋势。

“啊-噢-噢上帝，快点，用力，莱米，莱米——嗯……”

“呜-啊——戈德里克啊你今天好奇怪，”小天狼星呻吟着，声音沙哑，断断续续地表达自己的恳求和不满，“你不说话也不看着我，为什么？”

“因为这他妈是我的青春期幻想而我现在要尴尬死了。”莱姆斯的声音比起他逐渐少了克制的顶弄动作要柔和许多——带着烦躁害羞的喘息，小天狼星吃惊地发现他的耳根红得像餐桌上黑森林蛋糕上的水嫩樱桃——这很性感，显然，“虽然这没什么奇怪的——都知道十五六岁的直男会在深夜想象着学院里姑娘们的胸和屁股自行解决，为什么他妈的不知道同性恋少年也会把隔壁学院最英俊的脸作为自己淫秽的梦里的男主角？”

“那你在梦里都对我做了什么？”小天狼星冰凉的手指捧起莱姆斯发烫羞怯的脸。

“闭嘴，求你了。”

小天狼星亲吻莱姆斯红艳艳的耳垂，让后者的脸更红了。莱姆斯身下的动作狠狠一滞，用手指用力扣抓墙纸，发出一声委屈的闷哼，带着干焦味和巧克力奶油味的沙褐色柔软头发蹭蹭他的脖子表示恳求——操，这他妈也太可爱了。

“我是你梦的主角，我有资格知道这个。”

“你他妈的再说一句话我就把你操到墙的那边去。”

莱姆斯摇着头，报复性地在小天狼星耳边咬了一口，拉远距离使劲向腺体顶了一下。他从小天狼星的颈窝里抬起头，凶巴巴地警告他，眼睛红红的像一只咆哮着的幼狼在捍卫自己的领地——他现在也许可以很吓人，但小天狼星立即扯下脖子上的领带，并一把系上挡住那只凶恶的幼狼的眼睛里如干白葡萄酒颜色的光。

“嘘，我有办法解决这个。”小天狼星狡猾地笑着，在莱姆斯发抖的耳根上吹气，亲吻着他的头发作为安抚，“如果是因为我们都穿着校服了话。”

他满意地看到被蒙住眼睛的褐发男人——或者说现在他根本就是个少年——惊慌失措地靠着肩膀喘息着，攥紧自己的大腿毫无技巧和章法可言地用力往里冲撞，颤抖的右手在自己的引导下离开托举着的臀部，缠绕上分身撸动，唇舌牙齿胡乱地在颈部，肩膀和胸口啃咬。

小天狼星靠在已经因摩擦生出温度的墙面上，有点享受带领莱姆斯在自己身上探索的感觉——即使莱姆斯像失去了自己身体的掌控权一样地乱蹭乱插，即使他会不小心用粗糙的胡渣扎痛小天狼星，即使失去视觉感官的卢平司长大多数时候都是隔着一层衬衫布料向他传达舔吻的热度。

“噢-噢操，梅林，用力……”

“嗯-嗯是那，是那，噢-噢……别，轻点，开始痛了——”

“抱歉……”

“操，操莱姆斯，该死——戈德里克啊你他妈插那么深没有用的，啊！”

“对不起亲爱的，我不知道……”

“你在掐我的腰，混蛋……唔-唔嗯，放开我你他妈不松开我没法射噢-噢，停下——”

Chapter8-Part3

在差不多十分钟之后，小天狼星·说了很多脏话·布莱克盯着餐厅上方银灰色的星河，射在莱姆斯腹部和胸部的白衬衫上，发誓自己绝对他妈的不可能让莱姆斯穿上拉文克劳校服操自己第二次——因为那会把他变成一个比小姑娘更害羞，活又菜话又多的见鬼处男。

“等到明天早上我会告诉你一件事的。”莱姆斯·活菜话还多·卢平从背后热切地亲吻小天狼星蓬乱的头发，声音恢复了往常的平稳温柔，干瘦的手臂把他捞起来打横抱回房间——说实话，那挺不舒服的，但小天狼星很欣喜自己能透过浓烈的巧克力香味和精液腥味在他的领口闻到一点浅淡的鸢尾花香水味。

“告诉我你其实也没那么喜欢吃巧克力吗？”小天狼星倦怠地搂住莱姆斯的脖子，用头发蹭蹭他的下巴，走廊是漆黑的，小天狼星不知道莱姆斯的表情是否还维持着那种难得的羞怯，“或者告诉我你在以我为男主角的春梦里都干了什么。”

“不，还有，还有两件事的。”

莱姆斯沉默了很久，诚实地说。小天狼星听见漏了一拍之后节奏剧烈变快的心跳声，和莱姆斯话里只留有最后一层，几乎包裹不住热切的含蓄。


End file.
